Descendientes (Versión Vocaloid)
by milly loca
Summary: Kaito esta apunto de ser coronado como rey de Auradon, y como su primera proclamación real, decide traer a los hijos de los villanos mas temidos desde "La isla de los perdidos", lograran estos cuatro chicos aprovechar la oportunidad para cambiar o seguirán los pasos de sus padres?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno vi un día descendientes y me dije: "al Hades todo, voy a hacer esto con mis sintetizadores favoritos" y pues haré una pequeña "adaptación" de esta película que me gusta mucho, y mas por su musica nwn.**

 **Bien sin mas que decir, pues empecemos.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: los personajes de Vocaloid y los villanos de Disney no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

Pronto Kaito seria coronado rey de Auradon, y como primera proclamación real, decide traer a los hijos de los villanos mas temibles desde "La isla de los Perdidos" a estudiar a la preparatoria, pero con la llegada de estos "4 problemas" llegan momentos de amor, amistad y de elegir por ti mismo lo que es correcto.

Elejiran sabiamente o tomaran los mismos pasos de sus padres?

 **Descendientes (personajes)**

Kaito: Hijo de Bestia y Bella.

Luka: Hija de Aurora y Philip (novia de Kaito)

Len: Hijo de Tontin

Akaito: Hijo de Cenicienta y el príncipe azul.

Luo: Hija de Fa Mulan y de Li Shang

Clara: Hija del Hada Madrina

Meiko: Hija de Maléfica

Miku: Hija de la Reina Malvada

Dell: Hijo de Jafar

Bruno: Hijo de Cruella de Vil

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste mi historia, como verán no cambie a los padres, solo los personajes que interpretan a los hijos, puede que en un rato mas suba el primer capitulo ya que esto solo es para presentar a los personajes o algo así XD**

 **Bien, los veo en un momento mas.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota importante: Los personajes de Vocaloid y la trama de Descendientes no me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores y la canción del principio la letra del fandub tampoco es mía, todo el crédito a quien lo hizo nwn.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **La proclama real y la Misión.**_

 _ **P.v. Meiko.**_

 _Hace mucho tiempo…. En realidad fue hace 17 años, Bella se casó con Bestia en una gran boda con cientos de sus amigos más cercanos, si un gran pastel, pero en vez de luna de miel Bestia tuvo la gran idea de unificar los Reinos y fue coronado rey de los "Estados Unidos de Auradon", aparte mando a reunir a todos los villanos y a sus secuaces, o sea a toda la gente interesante y los encerró en la "Isla de los Perdidos"._

 _Si aquí es donde yo vivo, sin luz eléctrica, sin WiFi, sin magia y sin salida, pero se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? Bueno en poco tiempo me conocerán a mis amigos y a mí, mientras parece que algo está pasando._

 _ **P.v. Normal.**_

Estaba el joven príncipe Kaito mirando hacia la "Isla de los Perdidos" mientras un hombre le tomaba medidas, pronto seria su coronación y estaban preparando todo para eso, en ese momento entraron sus padres.

-¡No puede ser que en una semana serás coronado rey!-Exclamo su padre con una gran sonrisa, provocando una risa en su madre y en el-Es un niño apenas.

Se acercaron más a su joven hijo y este saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nosotros nos casamos a los 22-Le recordó Bella a su esposo, mientras tomaba su abrigo de un sofá cercano.

-Eras tu o una tetera querida-Bromeo el rey riendo un poco-No es verdad.

La reina le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a su esposo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Padre, madre-Hablo Kaito un poco nervioso, desde el pequeño podio en el que estaba-He estado pensando, ya que pronto seré rey, ya he decidido mi primera proclama real.

-Entonces quiera escucharla-Hablo su padre entusiasmado sentándose en uno de los sofás que estaban en la estancia.

-Pues-Estaba nervioso de la reacción de sus padres y más por la de su padre-Pensé en traer de la isla a los hijos de los villanos para que estudien aquí en Auradon.

Su madre y su padre se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la idea de su hijo, tanto así que Bella dejo caer el abrigo que tenía entre las manos, en ese momento Bestia de levanto de su asiento muy molesto.

-¡¿Los hijos de nuestros enemigos?!-Pregunto molesto el rey-¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

-Padre no es su culpa-Defendió Kaito a los hijos de los villanos-Además es parte de mi programa de adaptación solo serán unos cuantos al principio y si funciona podremos traer más en el futuro.

-Querido calma-Salto Bella en defensa de su hijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo intentando calmarlo, cosa que funciono.

El rey suspiro mientras miraba a su esposa que solo le dedico una suave sonrisa, se resignó a intentar persuadir a su hijo.

-Bien-Dijo ya más tranquilo-¿Quiénes son los padres?

-Bueno serán los hijos de Jafar, Cruella de Vil, La Reina Malvada y Maléfica-Dijo ahora si temiendo la reacción de todos los presentes.

El hombre que le tomaba medidas grito y salió casi corriendo de la habitación por el susto.

-¡¿Maléfica?!-Exclamo el rey Bestia entre sorprendido y furioso-¡Ella es la peor de todas!

-Padre por favor-Pidió tranquilo Kaito acercándose a su padre-Sus hijos no tienen la culpa y merecen tener las misma oportunidades que nosotros.

-¿Eso crees?-Pregunto molesto el rey mirando a su hijo con seriedad.

-Yo te di una oportunidad-Dijo ahora Bella intentando tranquilizar una vez más a su esposo.

-Bueno, supongo que los hijos no tienen la culpa-Dijo ya más calmado antes de irse, tenía que serenarse un poco.

Bella y Kaito miraron a su esposo y padre irse intentando calmar su humor, Bella se acercó a su hijo.

-Bien hecho-Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar su frente e ir a buscar a su esposo.

Kaito se quedó solo y miro una vez más a la isla, esperando que su idea fuera bien recibida y apoyada por los demás aunque sabía que sería algo difícil pero no perdía la esperanza, lo que Kaito no sabía era que con eso su vida, la de sus conocidos y la de esos chicos cambiaria totalmente.

 _ **En la Isla.**_

Estaba una chica castaña, con una falda roja corta con un short negro debajo, una ombliguera roja con un top negro debajo, una gargantilla negra en su cuello y botines cafés, haciendo un grafiti con la leyenda: "Larga vida al mal" en forma de su madre en un callejón, en ese momento termino y miro sonriendo al frente.

Meiko: **Soy un problema, vengo del mal, me llaman "Bruja" y me da igual.**

Dell: **No hay que ensuciarnos, nuestro interior, tu pesadilla voy a ser yo.**

Miku: **Esta en mi sangre el dolor, ¿Te molesta? Nunca tuve amor.**

Bruno: **Me llaman raro, un desgraciado, me siento inútil y marginado.**

Miku y Meiko: **Espejo, espejo en la pared, ¿Qué tan malos, pueden ser? Bienvenidos a mi mundo cruel, mundo cruel.**

Todos: **Pudrí mi corazón, pudrí mi corazón, pudrí mi corazón-zon, no se pedir perdón, así es como yo soy, como soy así soy yo, pudrí mi corazón, pudrí mi corazón.**

En ese momento entraron en una parte de tuberías mientras se divertían de lo lindo los cuatro amigos.

Meiko: **Dime traidora, di que soy fría, ¿No puedes verlo? Yo soy única.**

Dell: **¿Soy un ingrato? ¿No te di más? Tu amistad me da ahora igual.**

Miku: **¿Qué no me adapto? Que yo te atrapo, ¿Le hice daño, a tu corazón?**

Bruno: **Lo que ayer fui debo olvidar, pero en verdad lo mejor está al llegar.**

El joven subió a una carreta mientras que una chica molesta se acercaba a reclamarle, mas este le tiro paja que había en la carreta.

Meiko y Miku: **Espejo, espejo en la pared, ¿Qué tan malos, pueden ser?** **Bienvenidos a mi mundo cruel, mundo cruel.**

En ese momento, todos empezaron a bailar por la plaza de la isla, Meiko guiando a todo el grupo.

Todos: **Pudrí mi corazón, pudrí mi corazón, pudrí mi corazón-zon, no se pedir perdón, así es como yo soy, como soy así soy yo, pudrí mi corazón, pudrí mi corazón.**

En ese momento, todos dejaron de bailar y cantar, cuando pasa una señora con un bebe que traía un dulce a lo que Meiko se lo quita ante la risa de todos sus amigos, cuando en ese momento todos huyen despavoridos, Meiko solo suspiro dándose la vuelta.

-Hola madre-Saludo tranquila la castaña.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a robar? Que decepción-Dijo fingiendo estar molesta con ella.

-Se lo quite a un bebe-Sonrió la chica entregándole el dulce a su madre.

-Esa es mi chiquita cruel-Se enorgulleció el hada oscura, tomo el dulce escupiéndole y poniéndoselo en una de sus axilas-Devuélvelo al horrible niño-Ordeno a uno de sus lacayos que hizo lo que le ordeno.

Meiko borro su sonrisa al ver esto.

-Pero madre-Quiso replicar al ver lo que hacía.

-Son los detalles Meiko, lo que hace la diferencia entre ser malvado y maléfico-Dijo alegre la villana mientras saludaba a la mujer-Solo me preocupo por ti bebe.

-Lo se madre.

-¡Oh novedades!-Exclamo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a los cuatro jóvenes-Irán a un nueva escuela en Auradon.

Al momento de decir eso, Dell, Miku y Bruno intentaron huir desesperados más los secuaces de Maléfica no los dejaron, no les quedo de otra que quedarse.

-Madre no quiero ir a una escuela llena de "princesitas primorosas"-Se quejó cruzada de brazos Meiko.

-Y príncipes apuestos-Comento Miku casi con corazones en los ojos, Meiko solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Además mi madre dice que en Auradon hay perros-Dijo con cierto nerviosismo Bruno.

En ese momento Dell por hacer la maldad ladro y Bruno se asustó, más al ver a su amigo reírse de él lo golpeo molesto. Maléfica hizo callar a todos y regresaron a su casa, los chicos pensaban en qué hacer para librarse de ese problema y de los planes locos de la madre de su amiga.

 _ **En la casa de los chicos.**_

-Se infiltraran en la escuela y me traerán la varita del hada madrina-Le explico Maléfica su plan a su hija mientras se limaba las uñas-Sencillo.

-¿Qué ganamos nosotros?-Pregunto Dell con cierta curiosidad.

-Reinos, coronas, etc-Dijo como si nada el hada oscura, en ese momento se acercó a su hija que hizo lo mismo-Meiko yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, ¿No te gusta ver el sufrimiento de la gente?

-Claro-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces tráeme la varita!-Exclamo provocando un leve brinco en Meiko.

-Dell no ira-Dijo Jafar desde donde esta-Tiene que conseguir cosas para mi tienda-Miro a su hijo-¿Qué trajiste?

El peli plata empezó a sacar objetos que había robado de entre su ropa, hasta que saco una lámpara cosa que emociono a su padre que empezó a frotarla como poseso mientras reía.

-Padre-Llamo Dell, Jafar lo volteo a ver sin quitar su sonrisa-Déjalo ya lo intente.

El villano le devolvió molesto el objeto a su hijo que solo suspiro cansado de lo mismo cada que le llevaba una lámpara.

-Miku tampoco ira-Dijo la Reina Malvada-Tenemos que trabajar en esa uniceja.

Miku se tocó la zona entre sus cejas para ver si era cierto lo que su madre decía.

-Nadie me va a separar de mi pequeño Bruno-Dijo Cruella-Lo extrañare mucho si se va.

-¿En serio madre?-La mirada del chico brillo con esperanza.

-Claro, ¿Quién me quitara los juanetes de los pies?-Y esa esperanza se fue por el drenaje.

-Si pensándolo mejor la escuela no suena tan mal-Dijo con cierto tono de molestia.

-Bruno hay perros en Auradon.

-No iré, no, definitivamente no iré.

Maléfica miro molesta a sus compañeros no lo podía creer, mientras Meiko ya se preparaba los gritos de su madre.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?-Dijo molesta el hada oscura-Solíamos ser los villanos más temidos, la gente temblaba de solo escuchar nuestros nombres, y ahora es nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos.

Todos la miraron con atención.

-De vengarnos de Blanca Nieves y sus tontos enanos-Miro a la Reina Malvada-De Aladin y su estúpido genio-Miro a Jafar.

-¡Yo quiero!-Exclamo el hombre alzando su mano, Dell tuvo que calmarlo un poco.

-De vengarnos de cada escurridizo y pulgoso dálmata que se escapó de tus manos-Le dijo a Cruella mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Pero yo tengo el pequeño-Y se empezó a reír como maniaca mientras acariciaba un peluche de perrito que estaba en su abrigo, para miedo de su hijo.

-Y yo, podre vengarme de la Bella Durmiente-Dijo tranquilamente-Así que tráiganme esa varita y lo veremos cumplido.

Meiko iba a replicar pero su madre la hizo callar e iniciaron una batalla de miradas que Meiko salió perdiendo, y resignada tuvo que ceder.

-Yo gano-Celebro la mujer-Reina dale el espejo.

La Reina Malvada llamo a su hija que muy feliz fue donde ella y se sentó junto a su madre.

-Miku mi pequeña malvadita-Dijo la mujer con cierto orgullo de su hija-Tu consíguete a un príncipe que tenga un gran castillo y con ala para la suegra, que tenga muchos…

-Espejos-Completo la peli aqua mientras se reía un poco.

-No te reías causa arrugas-Le regaño su madre a lo que Miku solo se quedó callada y obedeció-Bueno te confió mi más grande posesión-Le mostro un pequeño espejo de mano.

-¿Este es tu espejo?-Miro incrédula el pequeño espejo.

-Ya no es como era antes, ahora es mas practico, te ayudara a encontrar cosas-Le dijo su madre.

-¿Tal vez un príncipe?

-Tal vez mi cintura-Se quejó la Reina mirando a Maléfica.

-Tal vez la varita mágica-Dijo el hada oscura-¿Mi libro?

La Reina Malvada solo señalo el refrigerador.

-Oh claro la caja fuerte-Dijo emocionada mientras intentaba abrir, mas no pudo-Reina ayúdame odio esto.

-Ya está-Dijo la reina abriendo la puerta del aparato con tranquilidad.

El hada oscura saco el libro sintiendo lo frio que estaban.

-Mi querido-Acaricio el objeto-Aquí no sirve de nada, pero allá te puede servir.

Meiko tomo el libro, mientras sus amigos se preparaban y se despedían de sus padres.

* * *

 _ **Nota Importante: Intente que no fuera tan como la película, ya que no busco que sea una copia exacta de la misma, como sea espero que les guste nwn**_


End file.
